Emerald HIVE
by Raikoukin
Summary: A ninja warrior awakens to find himself in HIVE academy what will he do when a certain hex witch takes advantage of the situation? first fic R&R and please try to be gental :3 M for blood, language, and possible adult themes. maybe. And an OC


Chapter 1: Project Genesis

Thinking: _blah_

Talking: blah

Spell/Technique: **blah**

The first thing he noticed when he was woken up was a pair of pink slitted cat eyes staring at him. The pink pair of eyes moved back revealing a girl with pink hair put up into horns and grey skin. She wore a black leather looking shirt with a black skirt meeting a pair of thigh high legging and oddly enough combat boots. Sitting up, he looked around the room and noticed a mirror on the wall. Looking into it he analyzed himself assessing the damage of his latest mission. His silver hair reached down to mid-back covering his bandaged chest. His face was somehow un-harmed in the blast revealing a deep scar reaching from his left eye down to his chin. Looking back up to his eyes he was shocked for a moment forgetting his abnormal eyes, his left eye was an artic blue almost white in color, while his left was a deep emerald green.

"About time you woke up!" The pink haired woman exclaimed interrupting my self-examination. "I had to watch your ass the whole damn time and quite frankly I'm tired of being in this room." She stated turning to leave

"Where am I?" the young man asked before she could leave. She turned to him staring into his eyes for a split second before turning away, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "You're in HIVE's medical office. You should count yourself lucky that Brother Blood took an interest in you otherwise…you would be dead." She finished turning to the young man with a wicked smile on her face. Grateful to be alive he proceeded to question the girl to learn more about where he was. The only information he got was her name and that this Brother Blood character wanted to talk to him when he awoke. The named Jinx left the room giving to man a wink causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. Shortly after she left a man in a white, gold and black robe came in. His robe went all the way down to his feet and covered most of his arms, on his chest appeared to be a gold skull framed in black, his white hair was parted into what looked like two small horns on both side bringing out a pair of dark purple eyes. The man walked to the end of the hospital bed pacing back and forth examining the man. He stopped in the center of the room and turned to the man looking him dead in the eyes.

"Hello young man my name is Brother Blood and I am the headmaster of HIVE. This is a school for thieves and villains to become great in the underworld of crime. As such I would like for you to attend this school and become one of our best students, seeing as you have nowhere else to go mister…" He finished looking quizzically at the man on the bed.

"Shail." He said keeping his voice from showing any emotion.

"Mister Shail. Like I said, seeing as you have nowhere to go I would be greatly honored if you would attend my humble school." Blood stated, putting unneeded emphasis on the word greatly.

Thinking over his options knowing he didn't have many that didn't end in him dying he came to his conclusion. "I accept your offer Brother Blood. On one condition though." Shail announced getting Bloods attention.

"And that would be?" Blood inquired

"I want all my gear to be left with me in my room and full access to the training grounds whenever I please." The young man stated. Blood stared at him for a few seconds before coming to terms with the idea.

"Agreed now it seems that you are all better so why don't you get dressed and meet me outside I will show you to your dorm room and let you become comfortable with the school while I get to setting your schedule. Your clothing is in the nightstand next to the bed." Blood stated as he left the room.

As the door close Shail proceeded to get out of bed and get his gear. He opened the drawer in the nightstand revealing his weapons lying on top of his clothes. Pulling out his weapons and setting them on the bed he went to the process of putting his clothes on. They consisted of a pair of black skin tight leather pants with multiple straps going up and down the legs, a black and green skin tight leather shirt with a chainmail under armor, a pair of black elbow length gloves trimmed in green and a pair of black knee high boots also trimmed in green and a black torn scarf ending in green falling down to his lower back and covering most of his face. Strapping on his weapons, which consisted of two medium length Katanas and what appeared to be an endless supply of kunai knives, he walked out the door of the hospital wing and let Blood lead him to his room. '_112. Well I hope my neighbor is not a psycho.' _Shail thought as he opened the door to his room. The room was rather large and consisted of a king size bed two dressers and a wardrobe on the far wall. He looked to the left and saw the adjoined bathroom. Taking this opportunity he walked into the bathroom and knocked on the door to the other room. '_Might as well get to know my roommate neighbor person whoever they are' _he thought dully.

"What do you want?" the girl from before said as she swung the door open giving off a not to happy aura. Taken by surprise Shail forgot what he was going to say and decided to wing it. "Umm….hey hehe… I was just wondering who my roommate was so I decided to knock and see. Sorry to disturb you." He stated shyly as he took a step back putting his hands up in front of him. Jinx looked the man up and down debating whether to forgive her new roommate or not. After about a minute of her examining a light clicked on in her head.

"Aren't you that guy from the hospital room? What was the name again?" she asked as she got closer looking him dead in the eyes. "I-It's Shail. I'm sorry for interrupting whatever it was you were doing Jinx." Shail said as he started backing away from the pink haired girl. As he did he failed to watch where he was walking and ended up cornering himself. Seizing the opportunity that presented itself Jinx moved closer to Shail getting an inch away from his face.


End file.
